1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition system for rotary piston engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to minimize the pollutants such as unburned hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide in the exhaust gases, there has been devised and demonstrated the method for delaying the ignition timing to raise the temperature of the exhaust manifold, thereby effecting the complete combustion of the unburned compounds in the exhaust manifold.